Escaping the Past: A Hogwarts Adventure
by Demonica28451
Summary: An adventure for a new student is coming to Hogwarts. For this girl, this is the best thing that she ever could have dreamed of, a way to escape from home. What is she escaping from? Find out as the story unfolds. This story takes place before Harry comes to Hogwarts and all of the students will be ones that I make up. None of them are part of the original story.
1. Part 1: Intro

An 11-year-old girl's heart was beating out of her chest as she ran through the train station, desperate to find the correct platform. _Please don't be late._ She thought to herself, her long black hair flowing behind her as she held her bookbag in her arms. Her bright green eyes looked around, hoping to see some kind of sign. She stopped in her tracks as several teens passed by her, with owls in cages and various sizes of luggage. She looked towards them eagerly, wondering if they were searching for the same thing. She decided to just be her natural self, which stayed quiet and attempted to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You are so lucky to get to go!"

This was coming from a younger boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, talking to an older girl, but not too much older than our main girl here. She too had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. This girl, who seemed to swell with confidence, placed her hand on the young boy's head, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't worry. You'll be joining me soon enough."

The boy continued to pout and an older boy next to the blonde, this guy had brown hair and eyes, got to his knees in front of the younger boy.

"It's alright champ. You'll get to have your first year before you know it. But your sis here, she's got a long way before she can catch up to me."

He said this with a hearty laugh and didn't see the gut punch coming.

"Ow! Mean as ever I see."

The blonde girl had her spunk going and retorted.

"Not only will I be the top of my class in my first year, but by my fourth I will be way better than you are!"

She said this as she flipped her medium cut blonde hair, still smiling but with a fire in her eyes. Another teen boy, just slightly older than the blonde girl and with darker skin, put a hand between them. He seemed like the most down to Earth.

"Come on guys. All that matters is that we welcome Marie to our fold and help her along her journey through Hogwarts."

The girl's ears perked a little, eyes widening. _Yes! That was the magic word! Now where do we go now?_ The anxiety of the girl's thoughts carried into her heart, which was still beating as hard as ever. She knew that she just had to follow them, to get to the best thing that had ever happened to her. Finding out that she was a witch.


	2. Part 2: Beginning of the Journey

Our black haired, green eyed girl here, attempted to stay close to the group she found, the ones who mentioned Hogwarts. She couldn't help but smile slightly, knowing that her horrible life had finally turned around and she was a witch, on her way to a new place. A place away from her mother.

This girl's name was Sly Fleur, and she had finally gotten the change she needed. She received a letter stating that she was invited to begin school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mother however, was not happy about this news but decided to let her daughter go anyways. Of course, first she held it over her daughter's head, with threats of her being locked in her room instead, but the girl begged mercilessly and promised to behave. Begrudgingly she relented, and the girl was now on her way.

Sly stayed close to the other Hogwarts students and the blonde girl, named Marie, had a keen eye. She noticed the girl was following and being the active extrovert she was, she decided to extend an invitation. Marie stopped in her tracks, her younger brother, the taller brown-haired boy and the darker skinned boy stopped as well, looking at Marie curiously. She just smiled and quickly turned on her foot. She faced straight at Sly, who also had stopped but was now looking away, like she didn't notice. Marie stepped closer and Sly had to look at her, green eyes nervous. Marie's blue eyes bounced, and she extended out her hand.

"Are you also a first year for Hogwarts? Let's be friends now."

Sly looked cautiously at Marie's hand, swallowing the dryness in her mouth. She slowly took Marie's hand in hers, something about this girl being very trusting. Marie smiled brightly and Sly looked to the boys around her and blushed, pulling her hand back.

_Mother never let me talk to boys._

"My name is Marie. Tall guy here is a 4 year already, his name is Brandon. The second year here is Tyrion, and this is my little brother Aaron. He isn't old enough for Hogwarts yet, but this is my first time going."

Sly smiled a little and the boys waved. Sly managed to at least spit out a few words, but the pressure of socializing was exhausting already.

"Sly…. M-my name is Sly. It's my first year too."

Marie smiled still and started up again.

"Nice to meet you Sly. To be honest we got a little lost, but Brandon here knows where the platform is for the Hogwarts Express. Ready to go?"

Marie then held out her hand again, eyes still sparkling and something about her look, gave Sly this strange feeling. It was unlike anything she had felt before. Something was pulling her, probably Marie's swelling confidence and friendliness, and before she thought it through, Sly took her hand and ended up holding it until they got on the train.


End file.
